Catboy Yue
by Bakura13
Summary: It started off with an innocent picnic lunch date for the afternoon. Of course, Yue-san and Yukito-san sort of have a problem... Kero-chan is gonna to get a kick outta this...


Chapter I – Are they real?!  
  
[Got an evil, evil idea... I feel like writing something humorous, almost... Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.]  
  
"Hoeeee..." Wide emerald eyes.  
  
"Oh my..." Picnic basket forgotten in hands.  
  
"No way!" Accusingly pointing paw.  
  
Yue continued to stand calmly, his arms folded across his silk-clad chest as his cat-like eyes watched the shocked faces of his mistress Sakura, Tomoyo and his 'brother', Kero. They all stood in Yukito's backyard, seeing as they were all going for a picnic in the park... or so they planned. Kero flapped his little wings and floated forward, looking over Yue from many angles: Over his shoulder, at his feet, beside his face and the moon guardian stood silently, his eyes watching the two girls in front of him.  
  
"Y-Yue-san..." The emerald-eyed card mistress stuttered. "W-what..."  
  
"I do not know." Yue answered in a solemn voice. "Something seemed odd this morning..."  
  
"You're telling me!" Kero said as he floated in front of the taller guardian. "Yue... Can I ask you something?"  
  
The moon guardian knew it was coming and he simply sighed.  
  
"Are those real?!" Kero pointed, almost yelling in his Osaka accent.  
  
Yue inclined his head slightly, flicking a powder white cat ear almost in annoyance. Alas, he had been plagued by some sort of sick joke by some sick person or magical fluke in the cosmos... Either way, he was in a tough position. A sharp pain interrupted him from his thoughts as Kero decided to pinch the cat ears on his head. Without hesitating, Yue unfolded his arms and waved Kero away from the supersensitive ears.  
  
"What? I was just checking!" Kero complained, eyeing the neatly trimmed claws warily.  
  
"Eh?" Sakura thought of something and horror passed over her face as her hands were on either side of her face. "What about Y-Yukito-san?!"  
  
Her own imaginary thought bubble appeared and she thought of Yukito as a cat in front of dozens of bowls of food, chopsticks in hand-err... paw...  
  
"Hooeeeee!" Sakura shook her head madly, trying to not think of such a thing.  
  
Yue closed his eyes. "He does not seem extremely bothered by this... He finds it... fascinating..."  
  
Tomoyo kept her voice down and whispered in Sakura's ear. "Do you know who might have done this?"  
  
Sakura shook her head, her eyes glued onto the more feline-like moon guardian. "Iie..."  
  
"So what are you gonna do about Touya? I'm sure he can't see Yukito or you like this." Kero said in a matter-of-fact way.  
  
"Oh no! I forgot about Onii-san! He was supposed to join us when he was done his shift at work!" Dread flew through Sakura faster than the shocked feeling of seeing the guardian. "And Shaoran..."  
  
"Perhaps we should try to fix this with the cards." Tomoyo suggested. "We have enough time, ne?"  
  
"H-Hai! That might work!" Sakura said, putting a fist in the palm of her hand.  
  
They all stood in silence and Sakura sweatdropped heavily.  
  
"Hoe... They're in my room..." She glanced back at the yard gate. "And it's the middle of the day..."  
  
"I'll keep lookout!" Kero said, pointing at his chest.  
  
That was just asking for trouble... yet if people showed up, Kero could put on his stuffed animal act... It was Yue and Yukito that were the problem. Either way, with no other objections, the two girls, the 'cat boy' moon guardian and the small bear started to make their way along the street to the Kinomoto residence.  
  
"So far so good..." Kero said as he surveyed the area.  
  
As they kept walking, Sakura couldn't help but glance back out of the corner of her eye at the guardian. 'I wonder what happened...'  
  
"Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo whispered to the other once again. "You don't think... He won't mind if I filmed while we try to figure this out, would he?"  
  
The brunette waved her hands almost in a panic. "Iie! I really don't think that's a good idea... Besides, I don't think Yue is the camera-type..."  
  
Much to their relief, that had managed to reach Sakura's home without anyone seeing them; they were pretty sure anyway. Sakura nervously opened the door, looking down the empty hallway.  
  
"Onii-san?" She called.  
  
Nothing. She pushed the door open fully and let the others inside before taking one glance around at the street and shut the door. They all went upstairs to Sakura's room and the card mistress opened the drawer of her desk, taking the book out. Yue stood silently in front of the closet door with his eyes closed and his arms folded once again.  
  
"Do you know which one to use, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked as she sat on the bed.  
  
Sakura shook her head, taking out the deck of cards and looking through them quietly. She took out a few that would definitely not work, ones such as: Watery, Fiery, and Time... The list could have gone on. She ended up with the Create, Erase, Illusion, and the Return card in a small pile in front of her.  
  
"Which one should I use..." She said, looking through the cards.  
  
Kero was thinking... yet much more interested in the cat-like developments that took place with Yue. He continued flying around, inspecting the powder white ears, tail and even the claws. Unfortunately for the rest of them, Kero let out this... squeal of amusement as he poked a paw at the ears. This time, Yue's eyes snapped open and he winced almost visibly.  
  
"They are real!"  
  
"Will you please stop that..." Yue asked as evenly as he could, trying to ignore that his ears were indeed still ringing.  
  
His patience was starting to wear thin with the guardian of the sun continued to see if it was really him...  
  
"So, Yue... Do you want any tea... cookies..." Kero put a fisted paw in front of his mouth to muffle his voice slightly as he faked a cough. "Some catnip perhaps..."  
  
Yue's shoulders hunched slightly, clearly not amused by the other's wise cracks. "Do you mind..."  
  
Sakura continued to look over the cards, deep in thought of which one to use. She ruled out the Illusion card... Not finding any logical use for it in that sort of situation... She looked up at Yue and found that his icy gaze was on her as she found it slightly nerve-wracking as always. She laughed a bit nervously before noticing that the infamous Kero-chan was not around.  
  
She blinked a few times, looking around before she found him diving into the picnic basket. "Kero-chan! That's not all for you!"  
  
"There's cookies and pudding!" Kero said happily before he was pulled away from the food paradise. "Sakura-chan! Don't take me away from the glorious pudding!"  
  
Tomoyo rested a finger on the side of her face in thought as her gaze was focused more towards the ceiling. "I had made that pudding especially for Kero-chan as well... Since he loves sweets so much, I decided to make that a special treat for him..."  
  
Kero wore a pout on his face as he sadly watched the picnic basket be shut and pushed away from him. "This is unfair!"  
  
"We have to help Yue-san! This is more important than eating the sweets right now!" Sakura almost scolded at him... and that only got the plush-like guardian angry.  
  
"Yue-san can get himself out of this mess! He's fine, isn't he?! Why do you always treat Yue better than me? He was always the favorite to Clow Reed! This just isn't fair!"  
  
Sakura leaned back a bit as the small guardian flew right in front of her face. "Kero-chan-"  
  
"Don't try to make any excuses! You're just treating Yue all special because you like him better than me!" Kero pointed accusingly at the culprit, who in turn, delicately raised an eyebrow. "We should just leave him like that!"  
  
"Hoeee!" Sakura nearly ruffled her hair in frustration. "I can't think with all this arguing!"  
  
An opening and closing of a door downstairs got everyone's attention as someone started walking around the front hallway. Sakura froze, her fists balled up close to her face as her eyes widened.  
  
"H-Hooeee... Onii-san..."  
  
Downstairs, Touya could have sworn that he heard arguing and whining of someone upstairs when he walked up the sidewalk. He stopped walking around in his socks and listened carefully.  
  
"Sakura?" He asked up the stairs, wondering if she was still home for some reason.  
  
"H-Hai?" He heard his sister say then immediately shut herself up. "Oh no!"  
  
"Why are you still home? I thought you went with your friend and Yuki-"  
  
"Konnichiwa, Tou-ya!" Yukito's friendly voice came from the top of the stairs.  
  
The brunette blinked. "Yuki... I thought you and the others were at the park already..."  
  
The other laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head but kept out of the other's sight. "Aa... Hai... We were just-"  
  
"Making last minute preparations for the picnic lunch!" Tomoyo said in her best cheerful voice, walking down the stairs with the basket.  
  
Touya narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Something strange was going on... He knew Yukito wouldn't lie but why were they all hiding upstairs?  
  
"Kaijuu, why were you all upstairs with the picnic basket? You're not hogging all the food for yourself, are you?"  
  
"I'm not a monster!" She didn't see her older brother's smirk as she stomped on the floor.  
  
"Gomen nasai." Tomoyo bowed apologetically. "We were all ready but Sakura-chan was running a bit late... Then Tsukishiro-san thought of some wonderful treats to put with our lunch..."  
  
That did it. Touya politely made his way past Tomoyo and walked up the stairs to see what exactly was going on behind his back. As soon as he got to the top, he stared blankly at his little sister, who was desperately trying to hide something.  
  
"Where's..." He moved his gaze around. "Yuki..."  
  
"A-Ano... Yukito-san is... taking a shower!" Sakura said nervously as she leaned on the closed door.  
  
"I was just talking to him-"  
  
"You caught him on the way there! A bag of flour accidentally... opened and fell on his head from the cupboard!"  
  
There was a heavy silence between the siblings as Sakura had a nervous forced smile on her face while her brother seemed to glower down at her suspiciously. For what seemed to be long moments finally ended as Touya gave up... for now. He went to his room to get changed as Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. The door opened and she was caught off-guard.  
  
"H-Hoeee!" She fell back on the floor, only to see the ever-so-quiet Yue staring right at her.  
  
She scrambled back up and backed away from the doorway as the moon guardian walked out calmly. "I do not see the point in hiding this from your brother... He is well aware of the cards and your magic..."  
  
"I agree with Yue." Kero said but obviously was still miffed about the whole favorites topic. "It's not going to be too big of a shock to him anyway. Now the kid... Who knows what he'll do."  
  
"Maybe you're right..." The card mistress sighed. "Tomoyo-chan, I think I should use Erase..."  
  
"Will it work?" The raven-haired girl asked.  
  
"It should..."  
  
Kero flew up to Yue as the girls went back to the other room to decide which Sakura card to use. "This isn't over, Yue..."  
  
The other simply looked down at the false form of his brother, seeming unfazed for the moment. "I do not know what you are talking about, Keroberos..."  
  
"Yes you do! You know you were the favorite back in Clow Reed's time and you're the favorite now! You always get away with everything and I always get the blame!" Kero turned his back to the other, continuing to complain about the matter.  
  
Yue simply walked by the other calmly, 'accidentally' hitting him into Touya's bedroom door with his tail. Only slightly, the moon guardian smirked as the small advantages the changes had brought became more apparent.  
  
'Perhaps this will be... amusing...' Perhaps deep inside the stoic character, was a mischievous little child who was a master of masked misbehavior...  
  
The bedroom door opened and Touya looked down to see a dazed and spiral-eyed bear at his feet. He bent down and picked up the sun guardian by the tail.  
  
"You again?" He said in a bored tone. "Why couldn't you be one of Sakura's lifeless stuffed animals instead of an annoying little pest..."  
  
Kero shook his head furiously and glared at the other, waving his little pawed fists. "What did you call me? Do you even know who I am?! First Yue and now you!"  
  
"Yue?" Touya repeated the name before narrowing his eyes to his sister's bedroom door.  
  
He may not of had his powers but he knew his sister was hiding something from him and was not planning on telling him about it.  
  
"Shower, eh..." Touya dropped Kero and made his way over to the other bedroom.  
  
[... The idea of Yue being like that would scare people but oddly enough, I thought of it... Hey, if he has cat eyes, why not the ears and whatnot? Is Yue-san doomed? I haven't a clue.] 


End file.
